Simplemente Lily
by Rosary Blacu
Summary: El amor no nace de la noche a la mañana y eos lo sabe James; ¿comó se enamoró de Lily? Capitulo V: James habla con sus amigos; dice palabras crueles sobre Lily y esta las escucha, pasen y lean; reviews.
1. Asi eras tu

Notas de la autora:

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno este es mi segundo fic, se me ocurrió en un momento de locura; espero que les guste._

_Este fic, es sin fines de lucro; la mayoría de personajes pertenece a J.K.Rowling, algunos son creados por mí._

**Este fic trata de cómo James Potter se enamoró de Lily; aparte de todos los sentimientos que comenzó a sentir desde que la conoció.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Simplemente Lily.

Capitulo I: Así eres Tú.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Les habla James Potter, un chico que toda mujer podría desear pero solo una me tiene esa es mí Lily, y a lo que hablo con desear es porque soy lindo, bromista, inteligente, merodeador, dulce, con unos vivaces ojos avellanas así como mi cabello completamente desordenado azabache; pero todo el mundo se preguntará porque solo soy de Lily, ella es mi esposa y la futura madre de mi hijo eso me hace sentir muy bien por cierto; ella me robo el corazón; bueno pero hoy quiero hablar de cómo la conocí; todo comenzó así el primer día que tenía que ir a Hogwarts, la escuela mágica donde me esperarían muchas aventuras así como el amor. _

- ¡James, James despierta! – llamaba Dorea Potter, una mujer de cincuenta años, impresionantes ojos avellanas iguales a los de su hijo, tenía su cabello entrecano donde se veían mechones castaños recogido en un moño; mientras sacudía a un pequeño de once años que dormía placidamente.

- Un ratito más mamá – contestó James.

- ¡No!, James no puede ser un ratito más ya son las diez de la mañana llegaras tarde a tomar el tren.

Me levante, mientras mi madre, Dorea Potter salía de la habitación; me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo y comencé a darme una ducha, era un muchachito de once años, con impresionantes ojos avellanas, cabello completamente desordenado, alto y un poco delgaducho para su edad; terminé de ducharme y se vestí con ropa muggle; iría a King Cross con mis padres en auto; bajé saltando las escaleras, mí baúl ya estaba listo en el vestíbulo; me dirigí al comedor donde me esperaba un emparedado de tocino y un vaso de jugo.

- ¡Buenos día papá! – saludé.

- Buenos días, James – contestó al saludó su padre.

Terminado el desayuno nos dirigimos a la estación, estaba muy emocionado correteaba mientras esperaba a que mis padres llegaran con el carrito y su lechuza, cuando fui alcanzado por mis padres nos habíamos alejado del andén así que tuvimos que caminar un trecho largo.

El letrero que correspondía al anden nueve y diez se encontraba a unos metros, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, con energía propia de mi edad corrí hacia la barrera y la crucé, lo primero que vislumbre entre el humo fue una gran locomotora y un imponente letrero que decía anden nueve y tres cuartos, mi vista paso de los alumnos, animales, magos adultos, dulces, hasta que se poso en una pequeña que se secaba las lagrimas, estaba con una rubia, está le gritaba ¿Qué habría hecho esa niña?.

Una sensación me oprimió el pecho era como si hubiese esperado eso desde el momento que recibí mí carta, verla a ella sentir que debía protegerla, cuidarla, era como si ese pequeño ángel hubiese sido predestinado para mí, aunque no creía en el destino consideraba que esto era obra de él.

Trate de acercarme disimuladamente y lo único que logro escuchar era la palabra _"fenómeno" _de la boca de la rubia, ¿por qué le habría dicho eso? ¿Por qué la dejaba llorando?, mientras la rubia se alejaba, me acerque a la pequeña que lloraba ocultada por una cortina de cabello pelirrojo como el fuego, busqué en mi bolsillo y encontre lo que buscaba un pequeño pañuelo blanco que tenía sus iniciales.

- Toma – añadí tímidamente mientras entregaba el pañuelo.

- Gracias – logro articular la pequeña mientras se secaba de sus ojos verdes esmeralda los tremendos lagrimones que todavía purgaban por salir.

**oooooooo**

**Fuiste muy lindo James**

**Gracias Lily, pero mi encuentro no quedo allí**

**Tienes razón, esa fue la primera impresión**

**Si después te portaste muy mal con Snape.**

**Yo, bueno si, creo que la regué ahí.**

**Si la regaste.**

**La vida no es color de rosa.**

**oooooooo**

Bueno luego conocí a Sirius mi mejor amigo; note al instante el toque aristocrático de la familia Black, había visto a Sirius en unas cuantas "fiestas de cumpleaños", siempre era regañado por sus travesuras, no entendía porque eran de las mejores, pero ser un Black implicaba eso.

**oooooooo**

**Bueno se que debería hablar de Lily pero mi amigo Canuto es muy importante**

**Gracias James, yo se que me amas.**

**No molestes Canuto, mi corazón es de Lily.**

**Buah, que malo, yo que soy en que más te apoyo, que soporto los achaques de Lily.**

**Calla Sirius, que te estoy oyendo.**

**Lo siento preciosa, no te molestes.**

**Que es mi esposa.**

**Pero James yo soy su amigo, tengo derecho a hablarle.**

**Ya ya, Canuto, mejor sigamos.**

**oooooooo**

Había subido al tren y ya iniciaba el viaje, caminaba mientras arrastraba mi baúl buscando un vagón desocupado, si que había muchos magos jóvenes había entrado en diez compartimientos y todos estaban llenos, ya iba por la cola del tren, esos compartimientos deberían estar desocupados, pensaba eso cuanto de pronto me chocaba con alguien o con algo y caía de bruces, que suerte la mía.

- Lo siento – susurre,

- Fíjate por donde caminas – contestó Sirius.

- Fíjate tú – contradije.

- Uhm, interesante – añadió el chico de ojos grises mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza – Mi nombre es Sirius, Sirius Black.

- Estaba confundido, atiné a contestar – Soy James Potter.

- Bueno entra, estos son mis dominios – dijo mientras señalaba un compartimiento.

- Que se habrá creído pensé, pero igual pase mientras contestaba – Gracias.

- Bueno desde ahora seremos amigos, haremos bromas y jugaremos quidditch – expresó abiertamente.

- Quien es él para decidir si somos amigos o no, esperen dijo quidditch, mi deporte favorito – Si jugaremos quidditch – dije inconscientemente.

Hablamos un buen rato y decidimos vagar por los pasillos y ¡oh! Sorpresa de nuevo me encontré con la niña pero estaba con el peor adefesio **lo siento Lily**, bueno estaba con Snape y como dije la regué ya que Snape hablo de Slytherin y bueno yo quería ser Gryffindor como mi padre y metí mi bocaza, lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero lo que más recuerdo es haberle dicho a Snape "quejicus", el mejor apodo que se me ha podido ocurrir de los miles que le puse, **bueno creo que me desvió del tema**, Lily salió hecha una furia del compartimiento entendí que decía un "idiota y niñato inmaduro", ese fue mi segundo encuentro con Lily.

Lo único que se que haber hecho eso, trajo una cola muy larga, Lily no me hablo y me rechazo miles de veces, creo que me equivoque, pero no quiero reconocer mi error, no siempre es la primera opinión la que cuenta en mi caso, muy especial pro cierto, Lily me juzgó por la segunda, por tratar mal a Snape**, me ha prohibido decirle por alguno que otro apodo**.

Bueno esa fue la primera y la segunda vez que conocí a Lily primero indefensa, necesitaba de alguien siempre será así es sensible aunque lo niegue, y luego como una leona digna de llevar el nombre de gryffindor, mi amor mi locura esa es Lily, así la conocí, así será siempre.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bueno este es mi segundo Fic un poco cortito espero que dejen reviews.

Bye .

Besos.


	2. Valor

Simplemente Lily

_Notas de la autora: como ya dije este es mi segundo fic espero que lo lean, este capitulo es sobre el valor de Lily, creo que no lo doy a entender muy bien._

_Las palabras en negrita son las intervenciones de James, Sirius, Remus , Lily; en la historia._

_Disfruten._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Simplemente Lily.**

**Capitulo II: Valor.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Ya les hable que fue lo primero que sentí por Lily: deseo de protegerla, algo raro para mis once años, pero todo no queda allí; quizás lo que más me impresiono y me sigue impresionando hasta ahora es el valor, su valor; ella tiene ese coraje para defenderse, para mandar, para gritar; ella es ella, con su valor._

Luego del incidente del tren, se nos hizo muy rápido el viaje, eso es así cuando tienen a alguien con quien hablar, de pronto ya la noche había caído y se escucha las voces de los estudiantes más grandes decir que ya llegaríamos a Hosgmeade (N.A corríjanme si no se escribe así), y tenían mucha razón al poco rato el tren paraba y todos se arremolinaban por salir del tren, Sirius y yo fuimos casi los últimos en salir y no alcanzamos a ver por mucho rato el pueblo ya que escuchamos el gritó de Hagrid llamando a todos los de primer curso, el viaje por el lago fue fantástico, ya que Sirius y yo tratamos de despertar al calamar gigante; la primera vista de Hogwarts es inolvidable, todavía lo recuerdo el magnifico castillo iluminado, dando aspecto de grandeza, aunque sus muros sólidos pueden significar frialdad, no es así Hogwarts es el segundo hogar para todos, **eso es lo que pienso yo**.

Entramos en fila al vestíbulo del colegio, era amplío, y nos recibió la profesora McGonagall, una de las mejores profesoras aunque a veces era un poco quisquillosa y nos regañaba por nuestras estupendas bromas, **me salgo del tema**, nos dijo que esperamos a que se abrieran las puertas del Gran Comedor por donde entraríamos a la ceremonia de selección; por supuesto que Sirius y yo estamos tranquilos ya sabíamos en que consistía sentarte debajo de un sombrero algo simple, pero el problema venía al decirte a cual casa pertenecías, **imagínense que me hubiesen escogido para Slytherin me trauma, un schok tremendo**, cuando dirigí mí mirada a cierta pelirroja que se mordía las uñas, **manía que siempre ha tenido Lily cada vez que está nerviosa**, cuando se abrieron las puertas, por supuesto que Sirius y yo encabezamos la fila, llegamos muy cerca de la mesa de profesores, y el sombrero se puso a cantar como todos los años, y después la indicaciones de la profesora McGonagall diciendo que nos acercáramos al escuchar nuestro nombre.

- ¿Quién ira primero? – le pregunto a Sirius.

- Seguramente yo, mi apellido comienza con B – contesta Sirius.

- ¿En qué casa piensas estar? – ya me están entrando los nervios, lo único que hago es mover la manos nerviosamente.

- Todas menos Slytherin, pero como te dije la mayoría de mi familia se encuentra allí – Sirius mira fijamente a la mesa del lado izquierdo.

- No te preocupes, seguirás siendo mi amigo, no importa la casa, pero mejor queda en Gryffindor – susurre.

**ooooooo**

**James, me conmoviste, mientras se limpiaba lagrimas imaginarias**

**No te preocupes Sirius.**

**Chicos cálmense, que viene Lily y los va a callar.**

**Remus, no seas amargado.**

**No soy amargado.**

**Lo que pasa es que te pones así porque James todavía no te menciona.**

**Cállate, perrito.**

**Mejor continúa con la historia.**

**ooooooo**

Sirius Black, llamo la profesora McGonagall a mi amigo, se demoro como cinco minutos en sus selección, me alegre mucho cuando escuche al sombrero decir ¡Gryffindor!, mi amigo mostró una gran sonrisa mientras se aleja a la mesa de la derecha, Sirius ya estaba en Gryffindor, faltaba yo, pero mientras vagaba por mis pensamientos, la profesora McGonagall llamo a otra persona Lily Evans, y ¡oh! sorpresa, era mi querida pelirroja, ya no pensaba ni en Sirius ni en mí ansiaba saber en que casa quedaría ella. Vi como Lily se acercaba con paso tembloroso al sombrero, me di cuenta que era un tanto insegura, paso un minuto o dos y escuche decir Gryffindor, que raro pensé, no tenía pinta de ser valiente, leal, ni nada de eso; pensé que mejor debería estar con los téjones o las águilas, pero bueno a fin de cuentas el sombrero es el que elije, después de un rato me llamaron, por supuesto que quede en Gryffindor, allí estaba Sirius conversando con un chico de aspecto enfermizo y ojos dorados.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunte.

- Un amigo, ahora te lo presento - contesto Sirius.

- Remus te presento a James – dijo Sirius mientras me señalaba.

- Hola Remus – conteste, el chico me dirigió una sonrisa amable.

Remus me cayo súper bien era algo tímido, después se iría soltando, aparte sus ojos dorados no solo demostraban gratitud sino duda, ahora comprendo porque; Remus es una de las mejores personas solo que se siente subestimado y mal por su condición de lipocántropo.

**ooooooo**

**James, no se lo digas en su cara.**

**No te preocupes Sirius, James tiene mucha razón.**

**Ya chicos no quiero una pelea.**

**Si Lily, no te preocupes. **

**Amor continua la historia.**

**Si Lily.**

**Ya dejen de hacerse mimitos.**

**ooooooo**

Bueno desde la selección paso como una semana para que todo Hogwarts, es decir todo el alumnado se diera cuenta de que los Slytherin perseguían a los hijos de muggles, en este caso Lily que a partir de su primer enfrentamiento la comenzarían ha acosar**, en el buen sentido de la palabra, **yo no se como ella soporto todo eso por siete años, bueno algunas veces se defendió con su varita pero otras veces solo pelea de boca y se alejaba con elegancia innata, **yo les voy a relatar su primer enfrentamiento.**

Lily salía de la primera clase de pociones, donde había sido halagada por el profesor, pero los Slytherin son orgullosos, haber perdido con un "sangre sucia" como ellos le dicen era estar por los suelos, pero todo no queda allí dije que había terminado pociones, puestas las mazmorras son territorio Slytherin, territorio prohibido para "sangre sucias" en otras palabras.

- Hey sangre sucia – la llamó la prima de Sirius (Bellatrix).

- Deseas algo – Lily o es muy inocente o se hacía la tonta, no era nada de eso me di cuenta cuando pose mi mirada en sus esmeraldas que ahora se veían de un tono verde oscuro, **con furia**.

- Solo decirte que Hogwarts no es para arrastradas como tú – Bellatrix siempre ha sido así fría, directa.

- Si, entonces que haces tú acá – lo dijo con una tranquilidad, en ese momento pensé se está metiendo en la boca del lobo.

- ¿Qué haz dicho, estúpida sangre sucia? – preguntó escandalizada Bellatrix, nadie le contestaba así y se salía librado.

- Que haces tú acá – contestó Lily pronunciando cada frase como si le contestará a un niño pequeño, y después con elegantemente mi pelirroja se retiro, dejando a Bellatrix hecha una furia.

- Me la vas a pagar – fue la respuesta de Bellatrix.

**ooooooo**

**Lily, te admiro enfrentarte así a mi prima; una sangre pura.**

**Si pelirroja ni nosotros.**

**Chicos, no la adulen, que después no va a parar de hablar.**

**No te preocupes James, es que tú esposa es fantástica.**

**Vistes James ellos tienen razón.**

**Ya comienza, mejor sigo la historia.**

**ooooooo**

Como dijo Sirius después de uno de los enfrentamientos de mi pelirroja, Lily si que tiene "huevos" (N.A.disculpen la palabra) para enfrentarse a mi prima, la mujer más fría y vil que hay en este planeta; yo opino lo mismo Lily se enfrentaba a las serpientes y salía airosa, igual que los tres enfrentamientos contra Voldemort y vence, para no hay nada imposible, con su valor lo puede todo, pero nadie es de piedra, Lily le tiene mucho miedo a enfrentarse a sí misma, pero también le tiene miedo al amor, ella me confeso que em tenía miedo a mí a que yo la lastimará, o que ella lo hiciera conmigo.

**Dejen reviews, ya sean críticas o halagos.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Por cierto si gustan lean mi otro fic jugando a ser merodeadora.**


	3. Furia en rojo

Furia en rojo

_Notas de la autora: no se si este capitulo me ha salido bien, júzguenlo ustedes; también disfrútenlo, lo hice con cariño para mis tres loquitas que hoy la están pasando conmigo por mí cumpleaños(14 de julio), las quiero MayLi, Karem y Pamela._

_Decirles que disfruten._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Simplemente Lily.**

**Capitulo III: Furia en rojo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Como todos ya saben a mi encanta Lily, pero no es lo único por ejemplo tenemos a mis amigos y a las bromas, algo esencial en mi vida aunque cierta pelirroja no lo considere así, me gustaba hacer pequeñas bromitas a las serpientes así como a uno que otro idiota que estaba en contra de mi grupo "los merodeadores", pero aparte de eso lo que más me gustaba hacer era enfadar a Lily Evans, si la persona que amo, pero se preguntaran porque bueno cuando mi querida pelirroja se enoja primero me mira con esas esmeraldas que demuestran que esta furiosa o siente odio o desprecio hacia a mí, luego me grita, porque aunque ella no se halla percatado cada vez que estaba furiosa su mundo solo giraba hacia "Potter esto o lo otro" se olvidaba que los demás existían, y luego se marcha airosa moviendo ese melena de color rojo que tanto me gusta, como si hubiese ganado una batalla contra mí, pero lo único que hacia era ganarle a mi mente y a mi corazón._

Cerca de la Navidad de mi primer año hice un gran descubrimiento, Lily se molestaba bastante cuando yo hacia una inocente bromita, todo empezó así.

- Hay que hacer una bromita – y allí está mi amigo Canuto con una de sus grandes ideas que siempre me crean problemas pero yo no se como siempre le hago caso.

**ooooooo**

**Cornamenta como puedes decir eso si mis ideas son geniales, ¿no es cierto no Remus?**

**Silencio incomodo.**

**¿Remus?**

**De nuevo silencio.**

**¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué siempre me dejan hablando solo?**

**ooooooo**

- Ya, ¿pero a quien? – preguntó James.

- No se a cualquiera – le interrumpió Sirius.

- Es que Canuto por aquí no está ninguna de mis queridísimas serpientes – dijo James resaltando las palabras – tampoco está mi favorita (Ya se imaginaran que es Snape).

- Si pero tenemos a esa personita que viene con la ruma de libros – en mala hora Lily volteaba por el pasillo, y eso lo aprovechaba Sirius ya que él era el diablito que casi siempre me tentaba.

- El "Ratón de Biblioteca"; pero si es gryffindor – argumente.

- Creo que James tiene razón aparte Lily se enojará – habló Remus, él era el angelito el que siempre me aconsejaba, pero como a mí siempre me gusta dar la contra y más que nada a Remus, ya querría hacer la broma, en mi opinión Remus siempre busca solucionarlo todo a base del dialogo pero como toda persona también tiene su lado oscuro no me refiero a su lipocanpría sino a que él ideo varias ingeniosas bromas, es decir en el grupo de los merodeadores Sirius pensaba el momento de hacerla, Peter era la campana, yo el que la llevaba a cabo y Remus era el que planeaba, una parte muy importante.

**ooooooo**

**James como puedes decir eso de mí.**

**Acaso es mentira.**

**No pero debería ser un secreto nadie se debe enterrar.**

**Ya, mejor continuo con la historia que allí viene Sirius.**

**ooooooo**

**- **Ya, ¿pero que le vamos a hacer? – pregunte.

- Bañarla en tinta – una de las ideas brillantes de Peter, bueno en ese momento me pareció así, bueno saliendo un poquito del tema Peter era el cuarto merodeador, un poco cohibido así como también mimado.

- ¿Quién lo hace? – siempre preguntábamos eso.

- Que los haga Peter, él dio la idea – contestó Sirius.

- Yo opino que lo haga James, la pelirroja siempre le mira mal a él – corroboró Peter, ya sea por cobardía o por lo que sea, pero las palabras ya estaban dichas, algo me decía que tenía que ser yo el que hiciera la broma.

- Yo lo hago – Sirius y Peter sonrieron, Remus solo me miro como advirtiéndome que no lo haga, pero como yo dije que hago siempre todo lo contrario que Remus me dice, busque en mi mochila todos los frascos de tinta que había en total tres, pronuncié el hechizo levitador y los solté sobre ella, un ruido seco había lanzado todos los libros que traía encima, y comencé a reírme, hasta creo que burlarme; mis risas inundaron todo el pasillo.

- Siempre tienes que ser tú Potter – comenzó diciendo Lily, yo solo la miraba mientras sostenía mi sonrisa cargada de burla.

- Yo, que he hecho – la mire de nuevo; siempre trataba de limpiarme de las bromas que hacia; llámenlo cobardía o lo que sea; en mi inmadurez pensaba que todo lo que hacía era genial.

- Esto has hecho – levante mi mirada a sus esmeraldas; me di cuenta que estaban cargadas de furia.

- Si, no crees que me ha quedado genial – siempre arrogante, ahora entiendo porque Lily me despreciaba.

- Si te ha quedado de las mil maravillas – dijo vi que sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían más.

- Gracias a Merlín que compartimos la misma opinión – jugaba con mis palabras, sin saber que me adentraba a terreno peligroso.

- SI POTTER ESTA DE LO MEJOR, EL NEGRO ME QUEDA BIEN – su grito lo oyó mitad de Hogwarts creó.

Y los tres años que siguieron nos la pasamos así entre gritos, siempre yo haciéndole bromas; ella era el centro de las bromas o mi serpiente favorita Snape; no se como lo soporto, no se si lloro, solo se que esos años le hice mucho daño, lo único que se es que me arrepiento de haberla tratado así, que lo único que quería era ser su amigo pero todo siempre se me sale de las manos, creo que ese fue uno de los grandes errores de mi vida.

**Bueno como ya les dije dejen reviews.**

**Si quieren se pasan por mi otra historia: Jugando a ser merodeadora.**

**Bye .**

**Besos.**


	4. Apuesta

Simplemente Lily

_Notas de la autora: bueno después de casi tres semanas de no actualizar; recién pude hacerlo, lo siento de veras, tratare de actualizar más pronto, por cierto dejen sus halagos o criticas, aunque esta capitulo no me convence mucho .Por último decirle que disfruten._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Simplemente Lily.**

**Capitulo IV: Apuesta.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Bueno yo, James Potter quería decirles primero que la amistad es muy importante, acepta tus amigos tal cual son con sus defectos y virtudes y lo segundo no cometas estupideces, bueno mejor sigo hablando de la historia._

Hasta mitad de nuestro tercer año fue muy ajetreado no solo por el quidditch sino también porque comenzamos a salir con chicas y descubrimos el secreto de Remus, él cual se sorprendió mucho cuando nosotros le dijimos que lo apoyábamos, eso fue una tarde en la Biblioteca.

- Chicos, ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Remus.

- Nada – contestó Sirius tratando de tapar el libro que hablaba sobre los hombres lobos.

- ¿Qué es eso? – quiso saber nuestro amigo, yo lo mire mientras Peter ocultaba el calendario lunar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – volvió a preguntar, como es obvio no sabíamos que hacer; antes de que él llegara habíamos descubierto su secreto claro que primero nos alarmamos, Remus no podía ser un licántropo; pero después de un rato lo comprendimos los chicos y yo lo apoyábamos era nuestro amigo, pero ¿Cómo decirle que sabíamos su secreto?.

- Bueno sentémonos – comenzó a hablar Sirius, todos lo miramos, Peter miraba nervioso a Remus, yo solo pensaba en su reacción.

- Este … - comenzó a hablar Sirius.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Remus seguía preguntando, por la cara que había puesto Sirius el no iba a decir nada, Peter estaba muy nervioso, así que comprendí que era yo el que tenía que hablar.

- Sabemos tu secreto – solté.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Remus.

- Sabemos tu secreto, sabemos que eres un hombre lobo – ya lo dije, más entendible, Peter se cayo del asiento, Sirius paso la mirada por todos, Remus comenzó a respirara entrecortadamente mientras su mirada se ensombrecía.

- ¿Cómo lo saben? – logró articular - ¿Qué no dicen nada al respecto? ¿No les parezco a un monstruo? – Remus comenzó a hablar mientras nos miraba a cada uno.

- Lo sabemos porque lo sabemos, no preguntes porque, no eres un MONSTRUO como tu piensas – le grito Sirius.

- ¿Qué no le parezco un monstruo?, eso es imposible soy un licántropo, o es que están locos o no entienden, deberían alejarse de mí - Remus solo escupía las palabras.

- No, no eres un monstruo, eres nuestro amigo y nosotros te apoyamos – hable cansadamente – aparte no nos vamos a alejar de ti eres nuestro amigo, un merodeador o ya olvidaste que íbamos a ser merodeadores para siempre – seguí hablando.

- Gracias chicos – dijo nuestro amigo, nos miraba agradecido.

- Eres nuestro amigo – susurró Peter.

Pasando este incidente lo demás eran puros ligues, sino pregúntele a Sirius que comenzó ese año con sus citas, bueno para que negarlo Remus y yo también solo que en menor cantidad claro esta, pero no solo eran citas; eran apuestas también y en eso está el problema; porque creo que la apuesta que hice con Sirius agravó "mi buena amistad con Lily"; todo comenzó así.

- James, estoy aburrido – hablo Sirius – hay que hacer algo "bonito".

- A que te refieres – odio que me molesten cuando leo quidditch por supuesto, es a lo que más le pongo atención.

- Quieres apostar James - lo dice tan inocentemente porque sabes que yo voy a aceptar.

- ¿A qué? – le sigo el juego.

- Ajedrez, si yo gano yo mando lo que yo quiera y si tú ganas lo mismo – contestó Sirius mientras se encogía de hombros, ya y como siempre yo de confiado le acepto la partida, en realidad el que juega mejor ajedrez es Remus, seguimos Sirius y yo de Peter ni hablar es un caso perdido.

- ¡GANE! – el gritó de Sirius se oye por toda la Sala Común.

- Ya ganaste voy a subir a la habitación tengo que hacer tarea – como siempre trató de escabullirme,** de las apuestas que he hecho con Sirius no tengo buenos recuerdos.**

- ¡Alto allí, Jamsie! – me dice Sirius, se dio cuenta aparte que me llamo por mi apodo más odiado.

- ¿Si, Sirius? ¿qué sucede? – trato de hacerme el inocente.

- Tienes que cumplir la apuesta – haber Sirius me mira y piensa – ya se dale un beso a Luhana Robinson.

- ¿Qué? – Luhana Robinson, amiga de Lily, una chica con carácter – estas loco a ella, será para que me asesine y eso es poco, después como encontraras mi hermoso cuerpo, **desde allí ya comenzaba a ser arrogante quizás sea cierto lo que Lily me dijo una vez cuando más guapo es un chico es más pendejo.**

- Haber, no quieres a Luhana, bueno yo tampoco es una fierecita – hablo Sirius mientras seguía pensando – Nicole Spencer, es muy linda por cierto.

- No, tampoco, Remus me mataría – Nicole la última cita de Remus, amiga de la pelirroja también.

- ¿Por qué? – me interrumpió Sirius – Nicole está perfecta, bueno solo que es su última cita de nuestro querido amigo no creo que se enfade.

- No, rotundamente no – no le iba dar gusto a Sirius.

- Umm – la mirada de Sirius significaba algo malo – lo tengo, y en esta no vale cambio, te di dos opciones y no las aceptaste, así que está es si o si.

- Ya, quien es, acepto di rápido el nombre – lo apure – palabra de merodeador.

- Lily Evans – soltó mi amigo.

- ¿Qué? – de todas las mujeres en Hogwarts elige a la menos indicada, pero ya no había vuelta atrás había dado mi palabra – ya lo cumpliré – añadí resignado.

- A por cierto sin trampas – Canuto me conocía muy bien – es un beso en los labios.

**ooooooo**

**Así que fue Sirius, el que hizo la apuesta.**

**No pelirroja, ¿como crees?**

**¿Qué es eso de fierecita?**

**Un lindo apodo, no Luhana.**

**Si muy bonito.**

**Por cierto Sirius, que te haces metiendo con mí novia.**

**No a lo que me refería es que tiene un gran corazón.**

**¡Ah!**

**Yo que tu comienzo a correr Sirius, porque hay tres personas que quieren cometer un asesinato.**

**Si tienes razón, por cierto James creo que Luhana piensa cometer un asesinato que no cometió en tercero.**

**¿Qué?, avisa antes Sirius.**

**Mejor corremos.**

**ooooooo**

Ese día después de la cena tenía que cumplir mi castigo que me fue impuesto a raíz de la apuesta; tendría que ir hasta la biblioteca y robarle un beso a mi pelirroja, pero como lo haría sin que se armara el armagedón.

- Hola – salude, allí estaba mi pelirroja estudiando como todos los miércoles después de la cena.

- ¿Qué quieres? – siempre tan linda.

- ¿Cómo estas? – hacerme el idiota un rato siempre es bueno.

- Yo bien, hasta que tú llegaste – no se que le pasa a Lily que cada vez que me ve se vuelve un tanto arisca.

- Lily, puedo hacer algo, pero no te molestas – digo inocentemente.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – me mira un tanto temerosa.

- Algo – no es bueno decirle lo que voy hacer quien sabe me lance un hechizo, y eso que sabe muchos.

- ¿Cómo que? – pregunta de nuevo.

Me acerco a ella, me doy cuenta que tiene pestañas espesas y largar, miro sus pecas son muy lindas, me acerco más; miro sus labios tiene un color rosado para rojo hacen contraste con su piel blanca, ella está paralizada, no se mueve; yo pensé que me botaría pero no se queda estática, creo que no reacciona, me acerco más y por fin tocó sus labios son tibios, ni delgados ni gruesos, disfruto un rato y me separó, misión cumplida logre mi objetivo, pero creo que fue en un instante y no como lo describo que pareciera que fue una eternidad.

- Como esto – respondo, más ella no me hace caso, así que decido salir de allí antes que el volcán entre en erupción.

- ¡POTTER! – escucho su grito furiosa, cuando estoy apunto de salir airosamente de la biblioteca, volteo la miro, hay lagrimas en sus ojos, lo único que hago es correr junto con Sirius.

Después me encuentro con los chicos en el cuarto; Sirius vio todo lo que paso, me felicita por haberlo logrado, Remus me dice que no estuvo bien, Peter me mira como si fuese su ídolo, más yo no le tomo importancia mi mente sigue en la pelirroja, me pregunto por que me miro así con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con furia contenida, después me enteraría que yo, si yo, le robe su primer beso, la ilusión de toda chica como me lo explicaron Luhana y Nicole, ¿qué es eso?, sinceramente yo no le tome importancia a mi primer beso, fue algo así como un choque y listo, pero como me dijeron Luhana y Nicole, para una chica es diferente, es especial, ese día de la apuesta y el día que hable con las amiga de Lily no pude dormir ya que me quede pensando en labios rosas y en primeros besos.

**Bueno acá está un capítulo más dejen reviews ya sea de criticas o halagos, por cierto un saludo a dioney que ha sido su cumple hace algunos días.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	5. Cosa de chicos

Simplemente Lily

_Notas de la autora: bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones me he dedicado a actualizar mis fics que los tenía olvidado; lo siento si me retrase, espero que les guste._

_Si desean pueden pasarse por mis otro Fics: __**Mi Realidad y Jugando a ser Merodeadora**__ y a uno nuevo que se llama __**Objeto Inanimado**__; este es un Ginny/Harry._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Simplemente Lily**

**Capitulo V: Cosas de chicos.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A partir de los trece, catorce comienzan los cambios y los chicos dejan de ser chicos para convertirse en hombres con hormonas alborotadas mientras que las chicas, que son las que cambian primero se convierten en bellas mujeres que son las que nos alborotan y en este capítulo voy a hablar un poco de eso._

Llegamos a nuestro cuarto curso, y para sorpresa nuestra la chicas habían cambiado bastante en el verano, y cuando me refiero a cambio no es la personalidad sino los cambios físicos que se dan en la adolescencias; la mayoría había crecido y no solo en estatura en otras cosas también ya que algunas habían aumentado el tamaño de sus pechos o habían anchado caderas; pero siempre en todo hay excepciones y una de esas era Lily, seguía igual aunque Sirius me decía que había algo diferente yo no le creía, creo que era un poco ciego, más bien Sirius opinaba que la que nunca iba cambiar era Luhana pero ella si estaba diferente, más Lily no y creo que de nuevo mis palabras le hicieron daño; eso fue antes de navidad.

- Sirius, ¿qué tal tu última cita? – preguntó Peter.

- Bien, como siempre – contestó entre bostezo y bostezo mi amigo.

- Con quien fue, seguro con Roxana – hablo Remus.

- No, no fue con ella fue con... – lo piensa un rato creo que en lo que va del año no sabe cuantas citas ha tenido – con Ángela.

- ¿Qué Ángela?; ¿la de quinto? – lo interroga Peter.

- Si, la misma que viste y calza – dice Sirius un poco orgulloso, **creo que el más arrogante que yo, pero nunca se lo he dicho** – la Hufflepuff.

- Pero si está muy buena – comenta Peter.

- Si, pero solo fue una cita, es muy pegajosa y aparte de que piensa que se va a casar conmigo, solo es una cita – habló Sirius.

- Ah – dijo Peter, mientras miraba a Sirius con veneración.

- Pero por lo visto Sirius no quiere nada serio – comente – entonces estamos iguales, yo me siento libre no quiero que ninguna niña, me ponga cadena – **bueno ahora que lo pienso cierta pelirroja si me la puso.**

- Por cierto James hablando sobre eso de nuestro curso ¿Cuáles son las más buenas? – comenzó así la conversación Sirius.

- Nicole de Gryffindor, es una de ellas – contestó apresuradamente Remus.

- Si tienes mucha razón, aunque Alice también es muy linda – corroboró Sirius.

- Cuidado que Frank te escuche – agregue – tu sabes que está súper coladito por Alice (si me refiero a los padres de Neville, creo que estudiaron con los merodeadores, sino es así corríjanme).

- No creo, sigamos con nuestro tema principal, no hay que desviarnos – continuó hablando Canuto como si nada – de Ravenclaw tenemos a….

- Laura – susurró Peter.

- Si tienes razón Laura, pero también están Sophia, Alexandra y Fabiana – añadió Sirius.

- Si tienes mucha razón – apoyo a Sirius, como siempre – pero al que más me gusta es Fabiana mira los ojazos, aparte del cuerpo que se maneja.

- Si Cornamenta, Fabiana está muy buena, pero te equivocas en el color de ojos, los mejores son lo míos, mírame date cuenta – decía mi amigo mientras movía las pestañas lo que hizo que me retorciera de risas – Pero, la vas a conquistar ¿no?

- Eso es más que obvio creo que una o dos semanas – digo mientras hago un gesto sin importancia.

- Tienes razón, no mucho tiempo porque sino nos gastamos – argumentó Sirius mientras me mira.

- Ahora de las Hufflepuff, a quien tenemos – continuó la conversación.

- Miranda y Jhoana – contesta Remus.

- Si tienes razón, ellas son de las mejores y muy guapas – contesta Sirius – por cierto Remus tu has salido con Miranda ¿no?

- Yooo, Sirius como es posible que digas eso – se trata de hacer el ofendido Remus – si he salido con Miranda ¿algún problema?.

- No ninguno, pero ¿cómo es una salida con ella? – habla Sirius.

- Bueno es coqueta y muy divertida – contesta Remus – ¿porqué quieres saber?; ¿quieres salir con Miranda?

- Es obvio, pensaba invitarla a salir, ¿puedo no señor Lupin? – lo interroga Sirius.

- Si puedes, ya dijimos que podríamos salir con cualquier chica salvo una que otra – responde inocentemente Remus.

- Y ese salvo una que otra, te refieres a Nicole ¿no? – Sirius tiene a Remus sobre mucha presión, siempre hace eso.

- Si puede ser – hablo Remus.

- Entonces, también puedo salir con Nicole – sigue preguntando Sirius.

- No creo que ella quiera salir contigo, no le gustan los morenos – argumentó Remus.

- Ah, entonces ella se lo pierde – concluyó Sirius.

- Nos olvidamos una casa – hablo Peter.

- Si tienes razón, nos olvidamos una casa…. La de nuestras queridas serpientes – terminó de hablar sarcástico Sirius.

- Para que negarlo en esa casa hay chicas buenas, no buenísimas pero son unas amargadas, aparte una serpiente es raro que se relacione con un león, pero eso no le quita el hecho de que estén buenas por ejemplo la primita de Sirius – dije.

- Si mi prima esta buena, pero según ella no se rebaja "solo sangre puras", aparte dicen los rumores que ha estado con casi toda la casa de las serpientes – explicó Sirius.

- Bueno, quitándole todo eso tenemos a Samantha – hable.

- Si en eso tienes razón, aparte de Morgana, aunque es un tanto tétrica – dijo Remus.

- Regresando al tema de que las serpientes no se relacionan con leones, tenemos un caso un tanto peculiar – comenzó a hablar Sirius.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunte.

- Nuestra querida ratona de biblioteca y quejicus – contesto Sirius.

- Si tienes mucha razón, aunque yo creo que la ratona esta con quejicus por pena, porque quien se juntaría con alguien que no conoce que es el shampoo – hable en son de burla.

- Lily, tendrá sus razones – argumento Remus.

- ¿Quién tendría razones para andar con Snape? – pregunto burlonamente.

- Lily – contesta Sirius.

- La podemos relacionar con el tema del desarrollo – intervino Peter.

- Si, Peter tiene mucha razón – comenta Sirius – haber, ¿Qué podríamos decir de ella?

- Yo se – habló emocionado.

- ¿Qué James? – me pregunta Sirius.

- Bueno es una amargada, sin cuerpo, sin amigos, ratona de biblioteca, que se va a casar con un libro ya que nunca tendrá a alguien a su lado – contesto con una gran sonrisa.

**ooooooo**

**Fuiste cruel, dice la pelirroja.**

**Si ella tiene razón, la apoya Luhana.**

**Aparte que tienen ustedes de estar hablando quien es más buena o no, pregunta Nicole.**

**Somos hombres, contesta Sirius.**

**¿Y?, eso que tiene que ver; lo reta Luhana.**

**Que en ese tiempo teníamos las hormonas algo locas, explica Sirius.**

**Las sigues teniendo hasta ahora, contesta Luhana.**

**Mejor sigamos con la historia, dice Remus que ve una pelea entre Luhana y Sirius.**

**ooooooo**

- ¿James? – me dice Sirius.

- ¿Qué?, no vez que estoy disfrutando del momento – digo mientras sonrío de oreja a oreja.

- James, mira – señala Remus, mientras veo correr a una figura; solo distingo una coleta pelirroja.

- La cagaste – me dice Sirius.

- ¿Y?, como si me importará; todo lo que dije es verdad – digo mientras comienzo a caminar, pero mi mente sigue la imagen de Lily corriendo apresuradamente.

Llego de las vacaciones de Navidad y hay mucha chicas guapas, pero una resalta sobre todas ella; es Lily comienzo a sentirme culpable de lo que dije; o es que fueron mis palabras la que lograron que la pelirroja de mis sueños diera tal cambio que comenzaría a calentarme un poco la cabeza.

**¿Qué tal me quedo?**

**Espero que les haya gustado; dejen reviews o críticas.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**

**Por cierto gracias a todos sus reviews.**


End file.
